1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an image processing apparatus that can process the image taken by radiation photography so that a linear structural object in the image becomes visually and easily recognizable.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, it is known that a radiation photography apparatus that can take an image of a subject by using radiation is employed in a medical treatment facility.
One such radiation photography apparatus may be used in order to take the image of a guide wire inserted into a blood vessel of a subject. For example, Patent Document 1 disclosed the apparatus that conducts such image processing.
Unfortunately, there is no guarantee that the guide wire is clearly incorporated into the image even if the sight-through image of the subject is taken with the radiation photography apparatus. Accordingly, the prior radiation photography apparatuses attempts to process the image to increase the visual recognition property of the guide wire in the image but with poor results.
A specific example of prior image processing is illustrated according to the image processing disclosed by Patent Document 1, JP-A 2001-111835, the entire contents of which are incorporated herein by references. As shown, a statistical processing comprises an elimination of noises incorporated into the image. This noise elimination processing does not eliminate the guide wire. Thus, according to the prior constitution, the image can be obtained in which the guide wire is clearer because noises are eliminated.